Connection
by Dana Doggett
Summary: "Souls... come back together... different... but always together. Again and again... to learn."


Title: Connection Author: Dana Doggett Date: first draft - January 22, 2008 ; final draft June 7, 2008 Distribution: Gossamer, Spookys anyone else please ask.  
>Rating: PG Category: MSR<p>Timeline: Season 4 after the events of "The Field Where I Died".<p>

Disclaimer: Chris Carter created Mulder and Scully. Morgan & Wong breathed life into them - made them believable characters, and I had nothing to do with it.  
>Beta: hulamoth<p>

Summary: "Souls... come back together... different... but always Together. Again and again... to learn".

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing warm fuzzies MSR. If the attempt seems novice it's because I do not write Mulder and Scully in this way ever.

Dedication: This story is for Ally. I've been meaning to write you a Mulder/Scully relationship fanfic for awhile now to surprise you. I hope you like it. Happy birthday! *hugs*

The breeze of the night's cool air chills Mulder's dampened skin. The rain pours down around him, covering the trails of tears that had stained his face all night.

He can't get the image of those that took their lives at the Temple of the Seven Stars out of his head. Especially not the fragile face of Melissa Riedell.

His soul aches deeply, as if a part of him went with her when she took her life.

He hadn't thought much about the idea of soul mates. There was always more occupying his thoughts: the X-Files, Samantha, discovering the knowledge that Deep Throat took with him to the grave, how well the Knicks are doing this season... Scully.

He doesn't let her know, but he feels to blame for everything she has lost since joining him on the X-Files. When she lost her sister it felt like he lost Samantha, emotionally, all over again, but he never let it show. He always wants to be the rock of their partnership, the shoulder she can lean on if need be, the protective arms to comfort her.

If souls always come back together, to learn, then what is there for him to learn about this connection he and Scully have shared for so many lives?

They had been friends and relatives, but never lovers. Maybe in this life they are to learn to be in love with each other.

Mulder stares up at the darkened window of Scully's apartment, contemplating whether or not to tell her what's been on his mind. Regardless of her response, he knows they will always be friends for that's how it's always been.

Since the hypnosis and discovery of his and Scully's past lives, he has looked differently at Scully. She's his closest friend, the only one he can trust. He'd give his life to protect her. He's always felt this way towards her, but now... now he sees the woman, not the agent, and she's beautiful, as her soul always has been. It baffles him that it took meeting his soul's mate to make him realize that over these past few years he's fallen in love with Scully.

She says she wouldn't change a day, and he agrees wholeheartedly, but who's to say that tomorrow things can't be different? Everything has led up to this.

The hallway to her apartment is silent as it should be in the middle of the night. He hesitates for a second and then knocks on her door. He suspects that she may not be asleep, and he's right. She opens the door a crack and peers out at him.

"What is it, Mulder?" Her voice is tired, expecting his visit to be work related.

His eyes look her over with newfound love. Her hair is a mess and she's wearing an old University of Maryland T-shirt, and white sweatpants.

"Mulder?"

He looks down into her blue eyes; her eyebrow is arched just slightly.

He can't find the words that he needs to say so he kisses her.

She doesn't pull away from him as their lips meet. She closes her eyes, wanting this, needing to feel his love. Their mouths remain closed, and her body relaxes as he places his hand on the small of her back, pulling her into him.

Their lips part and she stares up at him, unsure of what to do or to say. His visit is unexpected. No, his visit is always expected, but the kiss was something she never saw coming.

They both know that whatever is said next will determine what will happen between them tomorrow, and could very well determine the future of their relationship.

"Mulder..." Her voice is a whisper.

She looks away from him and he senses her vulnerability and hesitation. He gently touches her arm.

"I love you." He says this with hushed conviction so that she knows he means it. "I just wanted you to know that."

He sees her take a short breath, one that helps her hold back tears. She looks up at him. Her eyes are bright as if his words sparked a light inside of her that had been shut off for so many years.

"Mulder, why...?"

"Because I needed to know what we're to learn, together, in this life."

She nods her head, satisfied with his answer. She takes a deep breath and composes her emotions. She's still hesitant, Mulder can sense in her that she doesn't know what to do, this has all been so sudden.

"Skinner wants our reports bright and early. We should get some sleep." She sounds like Special Agent Dana Scully now.

"I know."

Mulder smiles, at least he's got one foot in the door. He's planted a thought in his partner's mind, and from here there's only one logical place for them to go.

Scully takes hold of his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. She smiles at him.

"Goodnight, Mulder."

Her hand slips from his as he steps away from her doorway.

"Bright and early." He smiles back at her.

He turns his back to her and heads down the hallway. He hears her door latch shut behind him. He shakes his head and smiles to himself. He's pretty sure he knows how things may play out between them, but like most their cases her response to what he said remains inconclusive... for now.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please let me know what you thought of it by sending feedback to:

If you'd like to read more of my X-Files fanfic, check out my website at: .com/ 


End file.
